One step at a time
by Bulecelup
Summary: Rinko merasa sangat gugup, dia harus memberitahukan suatu hal penting kepada Sano, dan hal ini benar-benar sangat penting sekali! :D SxR!


**Title: **One step at a time

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **Sano Seichiro x Rinko Jerrad

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Summary: **Rinko merasa sangat gugup, dia harus memberitahukan suatu hal penting kepada Sano, dan hal ini benar-benar sangat penting sekali! :D SxR!

**© Law of Ueki **belongs to Fukuchi Tsubasa.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Rinko duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah, dia baru saja kembali dari tempat onsen milik suaminya, Sano Seichiro, dia juga bekerja disana, sebenarnya Sano sudah melarangnya untuk bekerja, biarkan dia sendiri untuk bekerja, toh mereka juga sudah mempunyai usaha sendiri, yaitu usaha onsen mereka. Dan onsen mereka sangatlah ramai setiap hari.

Rinko melemaskan kepalanya di atas bantal sofa yang tertata rapi di rumah mereka yang berada tak jauh dari tempat onsen, sepertinya dia sedang mencari posisi yang enak.

Rinko bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya entah mengapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hal ini biasanya terjadi kalau dia sedang merasa takut, atau gugup mampus.

Yap, saat ini Rinko tengah merasa sangat gugup, karena dia harus memberitahu Sano tentang suatu hal penting... Rinko tak menyadari kalau mukanya jadi merah tanpa alasan, bahkan dia mulai tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal yang dia sebut '_penting' _itu...

Dia sudah menelepon Sano tadi, menyuruhnya untuk pulang cepat hari ini, dan Sano menyanggupinya, mungkin saat ini pemuda maniak onsen itu tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hum, Sano-kun lama juga ya." Gungam gadis berambut merah panjang itu, lama-lama dia mulai jadi tak sabaran, tapi dia masih berusaha untuk bersikap tenang...

Kemudian dia menata bantal kepalanya lagi, entah mengapa dia merasa tak enak kalau sedang tidur akhir-akhir ini, punggungnya terasa sangat sakit sekali tiap kali dia mencoba untuk tidur, dan dia juga tak bisa berdiri atau duduk terlalu lama, maksimal hanya 5 menit.

Namun rasa kantuk dengan cepat menyergapnya, bahkan dia menguap beberapa kali, Rinko berusaha untuk tak menutup matanya dan tertidur, karena dia ingin menunggu Sano untuk pulang.

"Uhm...kurasa...memejamkan mata sedikit...tak akan melukaiku...." Rinko menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya, dia benar-benar merasa sangat mengantuk, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi merasa gampang lelah...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Rinko?"

Sano menguncang-guncang tubuh Rinko yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa, sebenarnya dia tak ingin membangunkannya, namun Rinko bisa sakit kalau dia tidur di sini.

"Uhh..." Rinko perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan langsung melihat Sano yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah kahwatir, gadis itu tersenyum ketika dia melihat wajah suaminya tepat berada di hadapannya.

Sano membalas senyumannya. "Mengapa kau bisa sampai tertidur di sini? Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur di sofa." Sano kemudian beranjak untuk menaruh jaketnya di gantungan pintu, lalu dia kembali ke sisi Rinko, dia bertekuk lutut di sebelah sofa tempat Rinko tidur, dan memberikan kecupan kecil di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Ah, mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu capek untuk menunggumu." Ejek Rinko, dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya, membuatnya jadi ke posisi duduk. Sano langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan merangkul pundaknya untuk lebih dekat.

"Ha-ha-ha...memangnya aku terlalu lama ya?" Sano mengengam tangan kiri Rinko, di jari manisnya ada sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu permata kecil berwarna ungu dan bermotif bunga, cincin yang Sano berikan kepadanya setahun yang lalu, cincin yang dia gunakan untuk melamar gadis pujaannya.

Rinko melemaskan kepalanya di pundak Sano, merasakan kehangatan tubuh dari pemuda yang selalu berada di sisinya selama setahun ini. "Iya, lama sekali..." ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Hm, Lalu... hal penting apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Sano langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke topik utama, soalnya tadi Rinko meneleponnya dengan penuh semangat sekali.

Mata Rinko jadi terbalak, dia hampir lupa soal itu... dia langsung mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sano. "Ahh... itu... uhm, kan...kan kemarin aku sedang...sedang jalan-jalan dengan Ai-chan..." wajah Rinko berubah jadi merah.

Sano memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Oke... kau sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Ai... lalu...?"

"Ah...lalu... dia menyuruhku untuk... yah, membeli beberapa barang... untuk...uhm, memastikan...." Rinko melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti menghindari untuk bertatapan mata dengan Sano.

"Dan....lalu?" Sano jadi terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Rinko yang terkesan setengah-setengah.

"Yak ampun." Rinko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk lebih tenang. "Sano-kun! kau akan menjadi seorang ayah!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rinko langsung membuang muka dari Sano, wajahnya benar-benar jadi sangat merah.

Mulut Sano teranga, dia menatap Rinko yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan bodoh. "Apa kau bilang....??" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ahh...! aku sebenarnya sudah merasa curiga sejak sebulan yang lalu...! namun aku belum berani untuk memeriksanya, makanya pas aku cerita sama Ai-chan, dia menyuruhku untuk membeli test pack, lalu aku membelinya!" ucap Rinko, dia bahkan tak menengok ke arah Sano, karena malu, wajahnya sangat merah sekali.

"Oh...." perlu 5 menit bagi otak Sano untuk mencerna semua yang di katakan oleh Rinko barusan. "Kau... kau hamil?"

Rinko mengangguk pelan, dia bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sano untuk sesaat terdiam dalam shock, sebelum dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Rinko yang menghadap belakang.

"Itu berita yang sangat bagus sekali...! aku akan menjadi seorang ayah! Terima kasih, Rinko...!" kata Sano, yang di akhiri dengan tawa lepas. Kedua tangannya memeluk Rinko dengan kuat, seakan-akan tak akan pernah dia lepaskan.

Rinko tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang masih sangat merah, dia ikut tertawa mendengar Sano tertawa juga. "Ha-ha...syukurlah, Sano-kun... reaksimu sama persis dengan yang ku bayangkan..." gungamnya dengan lembut.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Chain, **_**Back-on. **_**~Air Gear~**)

**MATTGASM:** ... terima kasih bagi seseorang di _Rose of Versailles _yang telah meracuni otak saia... xP tralalala~ trililili~ senangnya rasa hati ini~ *_author gila*_ thank you~~


End file.
